interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
New Fleet Modernization Program
Background The New Fleet Modernization Program (NFMP) '''is a program set in place by the highest levels of Terran Federation Military Command, rumors having it's roots all the way up to the Chief of Military Staff, after years of war-time data was collected by Military Analysis Department, Fleet Intelligence, Army Intelligence, and the Office of Defense through what was called the '''Truman Report. The Truman Report was a study conducted from 2 years before the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression all the way through till year 2 of the war. The general overall conclusion of the Truman Report was that the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression had shown the overall long-term effectiveness of the Terran Military Forces (TMF) was behind that needed to successful complete the war effort and defend against---or effectively perform a first-strike operation---against enemies of the Terran Federation and that new war technology, weapons, vehicles, and starships were needed immediately. Much of the equipment and weapons used by the TMF at the start of the war was already in use for over 10 years once the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression had started. A similar program for the Federal Army, called Next Generation Program), was started because of the results of the Truman Report. However, because of budget concerns and the growing complexity of the war effort during the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression, all Truman Report suggestions and recommendations, including all funding and personnel, were folded into the NFMP to maximize resources, funding, equipment, and personnel. All military vehicles replaced by the NFMP are to be rotated out of service as their numbers are replaced and sold. All funds generated from sales are to be put back into the NFMP for funding. This strategy has worked very well, ensuring that the NFMP has a solid revenue base it's first few years. Results of the NFMP Fleet * Assault X 1 Multi-role Assault Fighter ** Released year 4 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression * Glory-class Destroyer ** Released year 8 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression * [[Joint-Tactical AWECES Vulture-class Low Altitude Sea Hunter II|Joint-Tactical AWECES Vulture-class Low Altitude Sea Hunter II]] ** Released shortly before Operation Clean Sweep * Liberty-class Assault Ship ** Released year 9 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression * Intruder-class Drop Ship ** Released year 9 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression * Washington-class Super Carrier ** Released year 10 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression Federal Army * All-Environment Combat Armor ** Prototype released year 9 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression ** Limited Field-Testing released year 10 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression ** Fully released year 11 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression ** Expected to be in full-service within 5-7 years (except for Military Police) * All-Terrain Infantry Fighting Vehicle ** Released year 5 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression * Conquer I-class Assault Repulsor Tank ** Released year 4 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression ** Prototypes & Field Testing ** Replaced by Conquer II * Conquer II-class Assault Repulsor Tank ** Released year 6 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression * Direct Action Armored Personnel Carrier ** Released year 11 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression * Light Tactical ** Released year 9 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression * Patriot Carbine ** Released during Operation Clean Sweep * Predator Assault Rifle ** Prototype released year 9 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression ** Limited Field-Testing released year 10 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression ** Fully released year 11 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression ** Expected to be in full-service within 5-7 years (except for Military Police) * Shark Tactical Pistol ** Released during Operation Clean Sweep